Karry Loving
by Kj-SuperFlashLover
Summary: My first story inspired by Karry Universe and Heroes in College. With a Character based on me Named Jaden Nelson. Please read and give back proper feedback and tell me how you feel. May be rated M in future Pairings( Karry: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers) (Luariver: Oliver Queen/Luarel Lance) OC and somebody else in future


**_AN:_** ** _Hello everybody_** ** _I'm Kj and this is going to be a story about The Flash, Supergirl and a made up Character may be me. This will be a Karry and Luariver Oliver Queen and Luarel Lance and may be another parring don't know yet. This is my first story and is kinda Intimidating so i'll try my best im not good at writing but this intrest's me so i'll try finally this will start in College and if i keep going it will go out of college like Karry Universe and Heroes in College great stories check them out. Karry universe by Karry master And Heroes in College by_** ** _Dewy908._** ** _Ps I don't own the any of the shows or characters but Jaden Nelson, Enjoy._**

 _In the suburbs of Centeral City Barry's POV_

Barry was looking at picture of his mom and his dad when he heard Joe his foster father call for him. Barry! Joe called it's almost time to go. One minute Barry called as he was looking at his parents he really missed them he swore the day his mother died he will get revenge for his mother and prove his father is not guilty.

What Joe didn't know was that the College was for young people with superpower so they learn how to control and harness them and use it for good.

And Barry was one of those people He had super speed.

Barry! Joe called again. Coming Barry said again as he picked up his bag and took one last look at his room before he closed the door and left down the stairs were he said Goodbye to Joe and His foster sister Iris who he had been friends with even before his mother was murderd.

So Barry then got on the bus that was sent to pick up the others there he saw who would be his future Friends Oliver Queen, Luarel Lance and Cisco Romone.

AN: I don' watch Supergirl that much so bare with me here.

Kara Danvers P.O.V

Kara! Eliza Danvers called Kara's foster mother called but was more of a mother then she remembers when she crashed on Earth near the Kent household were her cousin crashed so many years ahead of her.

Kara was Just finishing up packing when Eliza called her, and she couldn't lie she was nervous. She was going to College and by herself with no one else she knew this was the first time she was hoing to be alone all her life sense she crashed to ing Kara said as She Grabbed her bags what no one else knew but Eliza and Alex Danvers her foster sister who helped her throught everything was that she was a Alien! She and Her cousin Crashed From Krypton many years ago but she got caught in a zone in orbit and her 1 year old cousin crashed before her while 20 or so years went by. So she was pretty nervous but she has been taught to handle her powers which are givien by the earth's yellow sun.

As Kara finally went down the stairs she have a huge hug to Alex and Eliza that felt like a erternity while trying not to crush them with her super strength.

So Kara then said goodbye and Got on the bus and the first person she saw was A handsome brunette boy with pierceing green eyes who was talking with Oliver queen.

Barry's P.O.V

As Barry was talking to Oliver the bus had made its next stop in Midvale(was a very long bus ride) and who got on was the most beautiful blonde haired Blue eyed girl who he instanly had a crush on there were only a couple more seat so she saw one next to Barry and Oliver so she sat next to them um...Hi im Kara Danvers, Kara says so Oliver introduces himself and Barry studders Hi imm..im Barry Allen. He thought this girl was the most beautiful person in the world beside his mother who he dearly missed so they started talking and getting to know each other while the bus went to make its last stop somewhere near Midvale.

Didn't know which city to put cause i live no where near there this Character will be based on me so yeah.

Jaden Nelson P.O.V ps im going to go more indepth im my powers as you probably know everbody else powers

Jaden! Jaden's Dad said one Minute dad as i rushed to put everything else in my bag i did a flash of my life before my eyes. Im 18 my Dad is the only person who knows about my powers as he is the only person i live with all my brothers are moved away and have their own lives.

My powers are Super Intelligence as i always got A's in school but people overviewing the justice acadamey found it unusal as how i had greater i.q then anybody they ever seen even Batman.

I can move things with my mind and control electricty and read people's mind

which i alwayes used as my advantage against my dad.

How i aquired these powers well i don't know one day i passed out and after i was skateboarding and i had this mark on the inside of my arm and i suddenly knew everything my head hurt for a month, it was the best and worst month of my so far life.

Features well I like to think im a James bond type a suave good looking 18 year old i Have short Dark Brown hair side parted, Golden light skin, 15 Freckles on my face yes i counted and in shape and toned body and most appealing feature my dark brown eyes.

As my fashback endend i Got all my 2 bags i don't need much and hugged my dad bye and he said i love you and good luck i had a tear in my eye as my life was about to change and i said i love you to and got on the bus.

When i got on the bus i looked for a seat 1 was left and it was next to A Greeb eyed brunnete guy my age a blonde girl with blues eyes and a intimadating blonde guy with scruffy fuzz sitting next to a Stern but friendly looking brunette girl.So i went over to sit next to them and the brown haird guy introduced himself as Barry Allen, The Blonde haird guy Said Hi im Oliver Queen and this is my girlfriend Luarel lance and he pointed his finger at the brunette girl next to him lastly the blonde girl said hi im Kara danber nice to me you, I said to all in return hi im Jaden Nelson.

The bus started to a mountanus area where the Justice leauge acadamey.

While the bus was going to the JLA

Me Luarel, Oliver, Barry and Kara started to get acquainted, Oliver and Luarel said they are from Star city and Barry said he is from centeral city I said isn't that were the particle accelarayor explosion happend? Barry nodded and said thats how I git my powers and i said im sorry if that bring unpleasnt memories i had a similar accident i hit my head and got this mark on the inside of my left arm and got my powers. Kara said she is from Midvale but said no more.

The bus ride was a few hours long the bus had food cots and bathrooms on board while 20 people are age were in the bus too i noticed that Barry and Kara clicked and Oliver and Luarel were togethor so i didn't know to feel lonlyness as i saw everybody else with there respected friends and acquaintences finally the bus arrived at a Mountain range were the academy was and we went through the opening to a huge open area where we all got off and all are bags in a pile while workers taking them to i guess are dorms.

Then i saw somebody at the top of the stairs who kinda looked like Bruce wayne from Gotham city with Wonderwomen and superwomen next to him. He said welcome said welcome all young talents and prospects as they looked in awe as they saw Superman and Superwomen.

Kara P.O.V

Kara already knew why they were so exitited as she already knew Clark Kent or Kal El was Superman her cousin. Bruce coutined on of why they where here and that they are here to learn how to harness their powers and use them for good.

Barry's pov

I am so exitited i thought hopefully i get classes with Kara he thought and saw Oliver talking with another recruit about what is happening.

Jaden p.o.v

Bruce said that all of there bags are already in there dorms and that all the boys go left and follow him to there dorms while the girls go right and follow superwomen to there dorms while superman overveiwed everything.

As Batman Told of the boys which dorm is there i told Oliver and Barry hopfully we get a dorm togethor and they agreed and Barry said hopefully i can get classes with Kara, you really like her huh said oliver as he patted Barry's back. Batman then said Jaden Nelson, Oliver Queen and Barry Allen you are in Dorm 17, Barry said Cheered alright! as we entered the dorm Oliver called the Queen sized bed on the far right which had a dresser and desk as well as a desk next to it like the other queen sized beds I called the one in the middle were the big window was and a sky light above it and the dorm had 2 bathrooms as well as a dining room table to study on.

We all started to unpack are clothes and put them in are dressers, as we were about to get settled Batman said the the intercom throught out the acadamey speakers said that we report to the Gymnasiam tomorrow morning after Breakfast he said no more. Well im going to Check what's in the cubboard and make some dinner for us (forgot to add each dorm has a Kitchen) ok Barry and Oliver said in sync then looked at each other and just went back to unpacking.

After dinner was done i served all of Us some spaghetti. Oliver said what are you Ittalian I said no i just love cooking then Barry said im glad someone knows how to cooki in here and we started eating.

After dinner we all took are shower and got ready for bed. Im wipped Oliver said !

so am i Barry said yeah well lets get some shut eye i said we got a big day tomorrow yeah Barry and Oliver said, Night, Night, Night we all said.

 ** _well that's the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it please leave a comment constructive critisism is welcome harsh comment's not really but this is a free country so what ever i am planning another chapter so if you do want one let me know ps you may notice that some parts are from other stories i didn't steal i got insperation from them thank you for reading and talk to you next time Bye From: Kj_**


End file.
